


The Time Rav Didn't Know What to Wear

by transboy_trash



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: M/M, they gay and go on a date, they so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboy_trash/pseuds/transboy_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comso asks Rav on a date and they gay together. Just a little thing I whipped up for my friend Spacey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Rav Didn't Know What to Wear

"A date? No no no that's way to formal Cosmo is joking around right? He has to be joking…"

"Rav I do believe he was being serious with this request. He seemed nervous to ask, and that is a sign of honestly when it comes to romance."

The space cowboy flopped back onto his captain's chair, sliding his hat over his eyes as he flung his feet over the side of the arm rest. "But Gidget he's not really asking me out on a date!"

The robot processed the human's words. "But Rav…"

"But Rav nothing!" He groaned, leaning back with his head over the armrest. "He couldn't be serious… could he?" From his upside down view of the ship, he could see his small alien friend wobbling toward him. 

"Booplax!" He shouted, jumping down into the cockpit of the ship.

Rav chuckled slowly sitting back up and moving to pat his friend on his head. "That's right that's your name, Booplax." He patted the moehawk type hair that the alien had on his head. 

"The Commander is waiting for your response sir, and I would suggest you respond soon. After all, you have talking about dating him befo-"

Rav cut him off with a loud groan, leaning his head back against the seat's headrest. "But Gidget… couldn't you just do it for me? I mean… it's not like he'll know."

The robot paused "Sir but what do I respond with?"

Rav covered his face with his hands "Yes! Okay yes I'll go with him, tell him I said yes."

\------------

Rav threw clothes left and right out of his closet, digging around for something that could be deemed for going out. All of his shirts and such either had rips in them or stains from different things. So far he had found two shirts that could hardly be considered decent for the occasion. One of which was a polo, which the cowboy wasn't even sure how he had gotten it, and the other was long sleeved shirt with galaxy print on it, which just wouldn't work. 

On the other side of Rav's bed, Booplax sat, covered in shirts and pants that Rav had carelessly thrown about. "Booplax!"

Rav fslumped back on his bed, picking the space shirt up in his hands and holding it above his head "What the hell am I even going to wear…" He blinked slowly, still looking at the shirt. It was the best option he had, and the date was tomorrow night. It's not like he had time to go get something else. 

He tossed the shirt beside him, rubbing at his temples and closing his eyes. He would look so stupid compared to the other. He groaned once, not hearing a response from anyone. Rav groaned louder this time, looking over to see the small alien peak his head out. "Booplax?"

Rav turned to lay on his side, hands tucked up to his face. "Stupid Cosmo with his stupid muscles and chiseled jaw and cool hair…" He tucked his face harder into his palms "Not even mentioning his smile or eyes or hands…" He could feel his cheeks radiating heat as he thought more and more about the Commander. 

\-----------

Rav stood outside the planet's diner, rubbing one biceps with him arm as he leaned back and forth on his feet. He was nervous as a slight drip of rain bounced off his gelled hair. He tried to fix it up to look nice, but he had never tried to look this good before. 

He looked up from the ground to see the Commander walking across the street to him. He instantly stiffened up, eyes widening as the reality of what was about to happen hit him. Cosmo smiled at his date, waving as he walked up to him. 

"I think I have a date with someone… have you seen him?" The space man asked, pure white eyes glowing in the low light. 

Rav smiled ear to ear, looking up at the taller. "I'm not quite sure, any idea what he looks like?"

Cosmo looked around "He's pretty small, cute face, dorky space shirt I think?" He then looked back down at Rav, a grin on his face. 

The space cowboy nudged the taller with his arm "Yeah yeah alright now big guy. I've been waiting in the rain, and if that isn't the most rom con element ever… I think I deserve a trip inside for dinner." 

"Alrighty, looks like you'll have to take his place." He replied, reached down and taking the smaller hand in his own. The touch sent a shiver up Rav's arm, making him stiffen up again. His face was flushed a darker shade of green as the taller lead him inside. Rav looked down for a moment to see their fingers intertwined. Something that shocked the smaller was the fact that where his fingers were touching, made Cosmo's skin glow purple and pink. 

\------------

The food was really good, especially for a planet Rav had not visited much. Cosmo was sweet and quiet, listening to Rav rant and ramble about different things. He leaned on his hand, cocked smile on his face as he enjoyed hearing him talk. 

Somehow after the date, they both ended up back at Rav's ship, inside the cockpit. The Commander sat in the captain's chair, Rav straddling him as they kissed. Rav sent his two companions off to explore the planet, giving him and his boyfriend time to themselves. 

Rav pulled back, breathing heavily as Cosmo kissed his cheek. Rav's face was fully flushed green, Cosmo's purple. 

"You're really cute when you're blushing." Cosmo commented, a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the smaller's. Rav shook his head, grinning back. 

"Shut up and kiss me you sexy galaxy."

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Spacey, who introduced me to this ship with porn.


End file.
